


Holiday Cheer

by Inell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-02
Updated: 2005-10-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 07:07:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10782000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: Forced Christmas cheer leads to plotting by two unusual allies





	Holiday Cheer

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

It was the night before Christmas and all through the castle, not a creature was stirring save for the surly Potions master. Moving through the hall at a brisk pace, Severus Snape blended with the shadows eforrtlessly. Once he reached his intended destination, he looked around carefully before opening the door and stepping inside.

"Yer late," a gruff voice greeted him.

"Actually, you are just early," Severus sneered as he moved to take a seat some distance from Hagrid. "I suppose when one has so little to do in their lives, it is easy to be prompt."

"Yer a bloody bastard," Hagrid muttered as he shifted uncomfortably in his chair. He looked at the door, willing any of the other Professors to arrive for the staff holiday party.

"Considering the source, I shall view that as a compliment," Severus smirked before glaring at the door and cursing Albus for insisting he attend this, he grimaced just thinking it, festive function.

"'ave some eggnog," Hagrid suggested before taking a sip of his own cup of the holiday treat.

"Vile tasting drink. Appropriate that it is associated with such a repugnant holiday," Severus muttered as he took a glass from the table between them. Taking a sip, he shuddered at the taste.

"Albus 'as been up to 'is usual mischief." Hagrid started to laugh as Severus' robe transfigured into a cheerful display of red and green holiday cheer. The laugh faded as his own robes became a gaudy display of red, gold, and white complete with bells.

"I see it is not quite so humorous now," Severus drawled, his eyes taking on a cunning gleam as he leaned forward. "What do you say about giving Albus a taste of his own holiday cheer?"

Thinking of the tricks the Headmaster had played every year during the holiday party and listening to the annoying jingle of bells that he knew would not be removable until morning, Hagrid smiled slowly. Nodding once, he said, "Give 'im his own bells, I say."

Suddenly feeling the holiday spirit, though a rather sinister and slightly malicious spirit, Severus grew thoughtful, his mind all ready thinking of possible retaliation for the forced Christmas cheer and annoying costumes. He raised his glass in a bit of a toast and smiled as he said, "Happy Christmas."


End file.
